


Round Two

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn approaches Santana after losing the big V intending to say sorry but gets a lot more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

_“I don’t feel anything. Because it didn’t mean anything.”_

The words had been replaying in Finn’s head ever since he said them to Santana two weeks ago. He saw her in the halls and in Glee and she seemed unfazed by everything that had happened between them but Finn couldn’t stop thinking about it. He also couldn’t stop thinking about how when he had apologized to Rachel for treating her badly, he really should have been talking to Santana. He did it with her for all the wrong reasons. He used her in his petty revenge plan. He had been watching her a lot more lately and even though she was kind of a bitch, she didn’t deserve that. He had to make it right.

After Glee Finn approached Santana, tapping her shoulder before she walked out of the room with Brittany. Santana jumped slightly but when her gaze landed on Finn, she look immediately became predatory. “Finnocence, what can I do for you? Back for round two?” She hastily turned to the blonde at her side and shooed her away. “I’ll see you later, Britt.”

Finn stood there blushing, momentarily wondering why he was even bothering, but he knew he had to do this so stood his ground. “Can we talk? About, um, what happened?”

Santana’s eyebrows went up. “I knew it. You _are_ here for round two. Well my parents are out of town this weekend. They’re like, going to visit some friends in Columbus or something. Whatever. Come over at 8.” Before Finn even got a chance to explain what he really wanted to talk about, Santana had turned around and walked out of the choir room.

* * *

Santana answered the door in a deep red nightgown and grabbed the front of Finn’s shirt, pulling him inside.

"You didn't have to bring flowers, I was going to fuck you anyway," Santana said with amusement as she noticed the bouquet of roses in Finn's hands.

 _How the hell am I supposed to respond to that?_ Finn though as his mouth hung open dumbly.

“Relax, I’ll refer to it as ‘making love’ for your virgin ears from now on.” Santana rolled her eyes and snatched the flowers before beginning to walk to the kitchen. “Might as well put them in some water.” Really, though, she was actually kind of touched. No one ever bought her flowers.

Finn stood frozen for a minute before snapping out of whatever daze he was in and went off after her. “I--Santana. Can I just talk to you?”

The Latina was already working on cutting off the ends of the stems by the time Finn finally entered the kitchen. “Seriously, what?”

In hindsight Finn should have known better than to aggravate someone holding something sharp, but he was too focused on finally saying what he needed to say. “Look. What happened between us. It was really unfair to you. And I like, used you--”

Santana cut him off, slamming the scissors down on the counter, which caused Finn to jump slightly. “Look, no one uses Santana Lopez. So I don’t know what is in your head that’s making you think that you had control of that situation. I was the one who approached you. _I_ was the one using _you_.”

Finn frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. Finally he just said, “Oh.” They both were quiet after that and eventually Santana picked up the scissors to finish preparing the flowers.

“I can’t stop thinking about you though. At first I thought it was because I felt guilty but then I would start thinking about how hot you are and--” Finn stopped suddenly, blushing again. “I think I--”

“You don’t like me,” Santana said, cutting him off again and scoffing slightly as she put the roses in a vase.

Finn had half a mind to just leave but he wasn’t about to be dismissed so easily. Once he saw that Santana had set down the vase, he rounded the corner of the counter and pinned her against it. “But maybe I do.”

“For someone so _gangly_ ,” Santana said, saying the last word with disgust, “I find you oddly sexy,” she purred out, slipping her hands around his waist. Finn inhaled sharply. How had Santana yet again managed to get the upper hand of the situation? He was supposed to be doing the intimidating here!

"I--uh, thanks?" Finn said after a moment and raised a hand to cup her cheek. "I'm going to kiss you now," he announced suddenly before bending down (and down), pressing his lips against Santana's.

What was meant to be a short kiss quickly turned into a heated make out and Santana snaked a hand between them, pulling at the button of Finn's jeans.

Finn pulled back suddenly and looked at Santana's hand basically on his junk. _Mailman, mailman, mailman!_ "What are you doing?"

"Well you came over, thought you might as well get something out of it," Santana replied, with a smirk, then pulled down his zipper.

"You don't have to--"

"I _want_ to." Finn noticed that Santana seemed to interrupt him a lot, but right now he was more than okay with it.

With a goofy grin on his face, Finn just nodded. "I want to, too." And with that he kissed her again. He had told Rachel he was waiting for the right person, but now he knew that he had already found her.


End file.
